Reconfigurable computing has emerged to bridge general-purpose computing paradigms to application-specific computing paradigms. Reconfigurable computing is typically more flexible than application-specific computing and significantly faster than general-purpose computing, as demonstrated in multiple application domains, including data encryption and cryptography. Field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) are building blocks of reconfigurable-computing systems.